


This all sucks

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Concerned Harry, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Stressed draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Stressed because of the task Voldemort has given him, Draco walks out of potions class, further concerning the already concerned golden boy Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 65





	This all sucks

Draco walked out of potions half-way through with only his wand in his pocket. He couldn’t concentrate. He was far more concerned with how he was going to kill Dumbledore by the end of the year. How he was going to murder the only man that you-know-who seemed to fear. 

He lost himself in corridors he’d never gone down. His shoes hit against dusty stone, which hadn’t seen a wizard in ages. It was quiet. Peacefully so. And instead of enjoying it he wanted to scream. To disrupt the empty corridor with his hellish vibrations. He wanted to let out every worry from his mind through his throat. If he couldn’t talk to anyone he could at least let it out whilst he was alone.

Before he had a chance, foot steps clattered behind him. “Malfoy!”

That was exactly what he needed. Harry Potter sticking his nose in where it wasn’t wanted, all because he was overly suspicious. 

Draco turned around, “What, Potter?” He almost growled.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked unexpectedly, causing Draco’s heart to melt in his chest.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you anything so your fake concern is useless.”

Harry sighed, “Don’t be a dick Malfoy, I’m serious. Are you okay?”

“It doesn't matter whether I’m okay or not.”’

“Can you hold back the angst for five minutes and just talk to me Malfoy. You’ve been funny since we arrived this year, you’ve stopped most of your snide comments, you’re borderline failing potions - a subject which you got better marks than Hermione in -, and you look like a walking corpse. What’s going on?”

Draco slumped against the nearest wall. Covering his crumpled robes in dust and grime.

“You act like you don’t know. Think about who my family is for a second and remind yourself of who you watched return in the triwizard tournament. I’m trapped Potter and even you and your hero complex can’t save me.”

He let his robe sleeve ride up his arm, revealing a fraction of the mark that stained it. At any rate he already knew his fate and dealing with Dumbledore was preferable to dealing with Voldemort. 

“Malfoy…” Harry paused for a second then sat down next to Draco, “I can’t help you but the Order can. At least they could try.”

“I can’t accept their help,” Draco snapped, “I’m in this position because my father fucked up, what do you think you-know-who will do if he knows what I’ve done now?”   
“He can’t do anything if you’re protected by the order.”

“Say that to your parents, to the Longbottoms, to anybody who died the last time he rose to power, to everyone who has died since he rose again.”

It was a low blow but it made his point clear. No matter who was on your side, there were always ways around them. An opening where you least expected it. 

“It’s different this time,” Harry told him, “We know more, we understand more-”   
“And they have you?” Draco interrupted, “They have the-boy-who-lived ready to defeat the man who couldn’t kill him as a baby. You aren’t the saviour everyone sees you as Potter, you’re a teenager. Someone who hasn’t even left school yet. It’s naive to believe a school boy will save the wizarding world.”

Harry raised his hand and slapped Draco across the face, leaving the blonde in complete shock. A burning red mark across his pale and tired face.

“Stop it,” Harry cried, “Stop acting like there is no hope. Like you have it so hard. Because I get it, I really do. This all sucks, the war sucks. The position you’re in SUCKS. But if you aren’t willing to fight back then why should we care whether you end up as just another casualty of war.”

Draco clapped, “And there we have it, the true Harry Potter finally showing his face.”

“Get a bloody grip. You’re in danger and you’re acting like a child.”

“That’s because I am a child. I’m not an adult until I’m seventeen and that’s not until June.”

Harry clenched his fists, his face twisted in anger as he tried to keep a neutral expression. He wanted so badly to help Draco. To show that he wasn’t going to let past prejudice bleed into the future that was growing more dangerous by the second. But it was difficult. So fucking difficult.

“Let me help you,” Harry pleaded, his voice calm and soft and everything Draco hadn’t heard in months. 

His walls cracked and his grey eyes grew glassy, “You’ll get hurt too,” he murmured, “Helping me will only hurt you and those around you.”

“You can’t predict that. Let us help you.”

“Why are you so willing to help? You hate me, I hate you. It’s how we’ve been since first year and you didn’t want to be friends with me.”

“You were an ass in first year,” Harry reminded him.

“Fair enough but what’s to say I’m so different now? What’s to say that now I’m wrapped up in the thick of things that I deserve to be helped? Am I more redeemable now? Are you so sure you can change me into the good person you assume I can become?”

“I’m willing to take any chance I can to make sure you start looking healthier and happier. I can’t stand how you are at the moment. You look dead or at the very least like you want to be.”

Harry stood up and extended his hand out for Draco to take. Maybe it was pointless to help Draco. It was already infuriating. He couldn’t let himself abandon him though. Leave Draco to rot away with stress and worry whilst he watched from the Gryffindor table knowing full well there was more going on.

“Please  _ Draco _ .”

Just hearing his name pass through Harry’s lips sent shivers down his spine. It was always Malfoy. He took Harry’s hand and used it to pull himself up.

“Okay,  _ Harry _ . I will accept your help as long as you keep calling me Draco. I like it.


End file.
